


Draw Me a Plan

by starxkylo (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starxkylo
Summary: When Rey Niima looses her job with Resistance Architectural Services, she is left with no choice but to apply for work at the top Architectural company in New York, First Order Architectural Design. A new job seems to be the perfect fix until she meets her new asshole boss, Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Perfect Stranger

**Chapter 1 : Perfect Stranger**

* * *

“Niima.”, Leia called me as I was hunched over my desk. 

“Yes?”I looked up from my stack of work and blinked at her. “My Office. 5 minutes.”

The only time Leia ever called me to her office was when she promoted me to director of the architectural design team and when I interviewed for the job so many years ago. But this particular call to her office felt different. Tense. I couldn’t help but notice how antsy Leia had been in all our meetings. I thought maybe something outside of work was bothering her, Han and her were infamous for their fights but this felt like more than Leia venting to me about a fight. I finished replying to an email and swiveled my chair around to face Rose, my intern. She has become a great friend over the past 6 months she has been here. She is so talented that I have been begging Leia to promote her for at least 3 months, but she always pushed the request aside, saying Rose should finish her internship first.

“Good Luck with the boss Rey.”

“Thanks Rose”, I nod, “it's probably nothing but, I'm still scared as hell.”

“I think she makes us all a little scared but, that’s a good thing right? It keeps us behaved.”

We both giggle a little at her remark, then turn I down the hallway towards Leia’s office.  I approach the door then take a deep breath before knocking lightly.  _ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

“Come in Rey.” I quietly push the door open and walk in, closing the door behind me. 

“Sit down. Please.” I slid into the small armchair she had in front of her desk, facing her and staring at the knick-knacks on her desk. A picture of her Han with their dog chewie, A little vase of flowers,and files she had stacked up in a neat pile next to her laptop. 

“Rey. I really didn't think I would ever have to tell you this but.” She lingers for a moment. “As you know, our company has been facing challenges recently, especially due to our biggest competitor.” 

“First Order Architectural Design.”, I replied.

“Yes. they are becoming one of our biggest competitors. People seem to be forgetting that Resistance Architectural Services exists and they are going to them. Rey,to put it simply, we're losing a lot of money and i've already laid off 20 employees this month and-”

“So it means I go to. And Rose. Finn, Poe."

“I really am sorry, Rey-”

“We can work on this Leia! We have great ideas and we can help you bring this company back, We have worked too hard for this, just to give us more time! Please…”

“Rey… there is nothing I can do, at this point I am just trying to keep the company from going bankrupt."   
“But what about everyone else Leia. What did Han say?”

“He agrees with me, for once. I'll call Finn, Rose and Poe in here next, so keep quiet until I can break the news. I thought you deserved to know first Rey. Your last day is today, and I will pay you for the next month until you can get back on your feet.”

I stand up and head towards the door and before I leave her office I turn back to her, “Thanks Leia.”

“Rey?”

“Yes?”

“Call them in for me.”

I nod then walk out, closing the door behind me.

***

When I make it back to our set of cubicles, Finn and Rose are at Poe’s desk looking at something on his computer, laughing hysterically. 

“Hey Guys!", I toss out as I walk towards them, “What's up?”

“Poe was just showing us this super funny video of a dog,” Finn giggles,“ I mean.. Look at how cute!”

“Yeah maybe it's time we head home for the day, we're getting a little crazy here.”, Poe remarks.

“About that. Leia needs you.”

“Hmmmm. I see the queen requests our presence.”, Poe smirks., “C’mon guys.”

My stomach flips when I see them walk towards her office. I’m so nervous I could throw up, that wouldn't be very nice. Maybe I could just leave now, that way I won't have to face them. I can already see Poe’s angry face yelling at Leia, Rose sitting in shock and Finn trying to calm down Poe. The silence broken a few minutes later when I hear Poe yelling.

“WE WHAT?! Leia how can you do this!” 

Poe had never been afraid to speak his mind, even to his boss. 

After a few more muffled shouts, I see the group leave her office and I see is a crying Rose, inflamed Poe and a confused Finn. 

“I can’t believe this is happening! Rey did you know?”

“She told me right before you….i'm sorry.”

“Like my life could get any worse. God I need a drink.”, Poe mutters under his breath. 

“Sounds good to me.”, Finn remarks

“Oh hell count me in.”, I sigh. 

“Rose?”

“Im good”, she replies, “Drinks won't help me drown away my sorrows.”

We all pack up our desks in silence and carry our boxes to the elevator. I look back at the office for the last time as the elevator door closes.

We decide on Mos Eisley, a lesser known bar downtown. Poe and Finn bicker in the car, but I just sit there and listen to them, still trying to let what happened really sink in.I think about how much we loved our jobs and now that is all gone. But Leia gave me so much and I’ll be forever grateful to her for that. It wasn't her choice anway, there was nothing she could have done. 

***

When we arrive, Poe parks the car and we walk across the street. When I walk inside, it looks like the bar is almost empty, a few voices laughing coming from the booths in the back. But I notice him right away. A man sitting on the farthest side of the bar, drinking what seems to be bourbon, having a conversation with the bartender. He is wearing a navy suit, and has long black wavy hair, just long enough to cover his ears. It looks so silky, soft. He wears a silver watch that looks like it’s maybe worth twenty-thousand dollars. I have never seen anything like that before. And I’ve never seen anyone like him before either. He was like a hidden treasure. I’d must have been staring at him and his silky hair for a minute until Poe brought me out of my daze.

“uhhh Rey? Where do you want to sit?”

“Anywhere is fine. You're pick.”

“Let’s find a booth.”, Finn suggests and we follow him to a booth in the back. 

I trail my eyes on the back of his silky hair and wonder who he is, and what he was doing here by himself on a Friday afternoon. But...if I keep staring at him, he’ll eventually turn back and see me and that last thing I need to do is embarrass myself like that. Poe asks for our drink orders, and we all decide on something strong, bourbons, just like the mysterious man at the bar. 

“I’ll be back in a jiffy”, Poe smiles as he walks away. 

“Sooo..”, Finn prods, “What now Rey?”

“I don’t know.. maybe I’ll take what little savings I have and go on a vacation.. I have always wanted to go to California. But when I come back, I’ll have to find a new job.”

“Maybe Poe and I can finally figure things out between us.”

“This must not make things better.”

“Actually, we’ve been really close lately, I hope this doesn’t shake him too much, I mean I care so much about him.”

“You really must like him”. 

Finn blushes, “I think I do.” 

Just then, the man from the bar looks up and his golden-brown eyes meet mine. Hello perfect stranger. He’s beautiful….handsome. He looks so familiar, but I just can’t think exactly from where. I look away from him after a couple seconds, noticing Poe had walked back from the bar. 

“3 bourbons on the rocks, as requested.”

“You're our savior Poe!”, Finn exclaims as Poe sits next to him and wraps his arm around him. 

“Oh.. and you won’t believe who I saw at the bar?”

“Who?”, I pry.

“First Order Architectural Design CEO...Kylo Ren.”

“The man in the suit?”, I whisper. 

“Yes. What other asshole would wear that expensive of a watch?.”

“Oh.” That’s where he is from.

“The question is.. why is he here?”, Finn asks as he takes a sip of his drink. 

“If i had money like him, I’d be drinking in my private penthouse, looking over the New York skyline.”

All I can seem to think about is what he looks like under that expensive suit….

“I’d rather not engage in small talk with him.”, Poe scoffs.

And then I’m looking at him again, his broad shoulders, his hair is so silky…. Why am I doing this? 

I take sips of my bourbon, while half listening to Poe and Finn’s conversation. The way they smile at each other makes me think of them, how I had introduced Finn to Poe on his first day at the Resistance. How they seemed to have fallen for each other right away. It was like love at first sight, those two and as much as I am so utterly happy for them, I still feel this ever growing hole in my heart. Iv'e dazed off again and the approach of the bartender to our table snaps me back to reality. 

“Hey.”, he carries 3 drinks in his hand

“The gentleman at the end of the bar bought you guys refills..”

“How could we say no to that!” Poe says as the bartender puts down the drinks.

Does he know who we are? Or is he just feeling nice.. or does he see me? Why would he, the apparent asshole whose company is the reason for the loss of our jobs, buy us drinks? I shake it off as just a nice gesture and nurse my second drink over the next twenty minutes.

Then, Mr. Kylo Ren gets up, pays for his drink and heads towards the door. And just before he walks out, we lock eyes again and I feel like I might die. 


	2. Application

* * *

_ Ow. Shit. _ I wake up to a pounding headache. What the hell did I do last night? Right. Drinks with Poe and Finn. I'm such a lightweight. considering I had only had 2 bourbons and I had passed out immediately when my uber dropped me off at my apartment. I barely made the walk to my bed. I rummage my hand around my sheets and I feel a fluffy ball licking my hand. 

“Bebe! Good morning.” Bebe purs as I pet her head. 

“You must've had a better night then I have had huh?” Bebe barks and then retreats from my bed and heads into the living room. I then reach over for my phone and I'm greeted by 2 texts from Finn and Poe.

_ Finn (Peanut) _

_ 11:22pm  _

_ Hey peanut, did you get home okay? You didn't call me. _

_ Poe Dameron _

_ 11:45pm _

_ Rey. Did you get home ok? _

I decide that calling Poe and Finn would ease their worries so I dial Finn’s number first. No pickup. Odd. Next I call Poe. Nothing. Maybe they ended up having a little too much fun last night.

_ Poe and Finn (Peanut) _

_ 11:33 am  _

_ Yes, I got home just fine, thanks for asking :) _

Ugh. maybe I should just go back to sleep for the next 2 weeks and forget about all my problems. Yesterday has definitely made it onto the top ten list of the worst days of my life.

Losing my job then drowning my sorrows in alcohol. Great job Rey. I groan, practically crawling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. Yikes. I look like someone punched me. I splash some cold water on my face, trying to call down. Maybe a shower will help my pounding head so I turn on the water and give into the hot steam for a while. 

* * *

When I hop out of the shower I see that Finn has finally decided to call me back and I pick up the phone happily.

_ “Hey Peanut.” _

_ “Late night huh?” _

_ “Oh yeah, we just didn’t wake up till now.” _

_ “We? Seems like you had some fun with Poe last night, Peanut.” _

_ “Possibly. How are you feeling Rey?” _

_ “Like a truck hit me. Who knew I was such a lightweight.”  _

I can hear Finn’s chuckle through the phone and I laugh a little bit too. 

_ “Right. Uh Rey I have to go, talk to you later.”  _

_ “Have fun with prince charming.”  _

and Finn hangs up the phone. 

_ Prince Charming _ . Ha. At least Finn and Poe were having fun. I slip on some sweatpants and an old t-shirt before going to make a cup of coffee. While it brews I slump onto my couch and start up my laptop. Then I'm thinking about him again. The golden-eyed, broad shouldered, raven-haired handsome man I had met eyes with twice last night. And then his name, which Poe had given me,  _ Kylo Ren _ . Such a strange name, absurd really. It sounds like the name of some type of spacelord. It wouldn't hurt me to look him up online right? For research purposes, obviously. So I searched his name up on google.  _ Kylo Ren. _

The first thing that pops up is this ;

_ The First Order Architectural Chief of Operations ; Kylo Ren _

I click on that which leads me to the company's website… and his picture. 

_ Oh.  _ I had thought he was handsome in the bar, but seeing a clear picture of him just makes things better. 

_ Perfect Stranger Indeed.  _ Focus Rey. You're researching him. Right. 

I read the little biography they had under his name;

_ Kylo Ren, CEO First Order Architectural Designs has built the company from the start along with the help of Armitage Hux and his devoted team. First Order Architectural designs strive to provide their clients with any and all production of your architectural needs.  _

That sounds legitimate enough. Then something catches my eye at the top of the website. 

_ Applications  _

They're hiring. 

I go back to receive my cup of coffee before Bebe joins me on the couch and snuggles into me. I see it again.

_ Applications  _

“What do you think, Bebe? Should I apply to go work for Mr. Kylo Ren?” 

Would it be that bad though? How do I even know that they will choose my application for an interview, let alone get the job. Hell, I just lost my job yesterday, so I might just take this chance and apply. What could be the harm? 

“Why not.”

So I click on  _ Applications,  _ attach my resume and email. I hover my finger over the submit button. Am I about to make a mistake? Most likely. But I still click submit. 

I shut my laptop and fall back onto my couch. Maybe i'll regret this later or maybe nothing will happen. I'll most definitely regret it. I fall back asleep with an image of Mr. Kylo Ren in my mind.

* * *

I wake up to a wet tongue licking my face. 

“Bebe…”

I pat her head as she barks then jumps off the couch and walks into the kitchen. 

“You must be so hungry! Im sorry.” I get up from the couch and serve Bebe her kibble and she barks happily as I move aside to let her eat. How long had I been asleep? I look up through the kitchen window and see that the sun is starting to set. I had slept through the day. The pounding in my head has subsided and I can finally think straight again. I lean up against the kitchen counter to check my phone.

_ 1 New Email from kaydel.connix@firstorderarcheectuaraldesigns.com _

Oh no. The application. They replied. 

_ Dear Miss Niima, thank you for applying! Mr. Ren’s team has reviewed your application and were very interested in your resume. He would like to interview you for a position. We have an opening for tomorrow morning.  _

That was a quick reply. And now I'm regretting this. Tomorrow? What am I even going to say? And of course the one man interviewing me for my job is Mr. Kylo Ren, who I was practically drooling over last night. I couldn't go tomorrow. I needed more time. 

_ rey.niima@gmail.com _

_ Hi. I would love to come in for an interview. Does the day after tomorrow work? _

_ kaydel.connix@firstorderarchitecturaldesigns.com _

_ Unfortunately, Mr. Ren is very busy and is only available tomorrow at 9. He is very interested in interviewing you.  _

He is interested in interviewing me? If Mr. Ren wants to meet me so much,can’t he make time for me? Fine. l guess i'll have to compromise for Mr. Ren.

_ rey.niima@gmail.com _

_ Tomorrow works then. Thank you.  _

* * *

_ Beep. Beep.  _

Huh?

_ Beep. Beep. _

I open my eyes to the sound of my alarm blaring. I search through my sheets for my phone and check the time. 

_ 8:32pm  _

_ Shit.  _

Oh my god. My interview is at 9, and I am supposed to be on the train at 8:45. I'm gonna be late. Shit. Shit. I run out of bed and rummage through my closet. What does one wear that says, “Sorry i'm late but I still look put together?” it doesn't make it any better that Mr. Ren will be wearing a suit worth the cost of my apartment. I settle on a flowy light blue dress that settles just below my knees. I toss my hair into a low bun and slide on black ballet flats. I could look worse. But I also could look much better. 

I bolt out of my apartment yelling, “Be good Bebe!” as shut the door. 

_ 8:37  _

I had 8 minutes to make it to the train. I can do this. I run down my block as fast as I can, ill be sweating by the time I make it to the building. I sigh with relief as I see the metro sign and run down the stairs. I needed to take the A train. There were still people there waiting. Thank God.

_ 8:45 am _

Then when I let out a big sigh, an announcement came over the speaker.

_ “Ladies and Gentleman, we have experienced a slight delay. The train will be as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.” _

This can’t be happening.

I tap my toe furiously as I wait for the train, stealing glances at my phone every other second.

_ 8:47…. _

_ 8:48…. _

_ 8:49….. _

The train was here. Thank god. 

I run onto the train and grab a seat. My heart feels like it's going to fall out of my chest. 

This is turning out to be the longest train ride of my life. 

_ 8:53…. _

_ 8:54 …. _

The train finally slows and my breathing starts to normalize again. I have six minutes to walk five blocks then make it up the elevator. I can do this. 

I'm jogging down the streets as fast as I can. Then I see a huge black building. It was twice the size of the resistance building. 

_ 8:57  _

3 minutes 

I push open the big black doors and step into the lobby. I see the front desk, a young girl sitting there, who I assume is the receptionist and above the desk was a huge sign that reads “ _ first order architectural designs. _ ” 

“Hello Mam? May I help you?”

“Yes. Im Rey Niima. i'm here for an interview… with Mr. Ren.”

“Of course. Follow me.”

The young girl leads me to the elevator and gestures her hand as to tell me to step in. We wait in the elevator in silence. 

_ I can do this. _

I hear the elevator  _ ding  _ as the door opens 

I follow her out of the elevator to an office.

It's huge. A big wooden desk sits in the middle. Bookshelves surround the back of the room and there are tall windows from the floor to the ground. 

“You can wait here. Mr. Ren will be with you in a moment.”   
  


I nod a  _ thank you  _ to her as she nears the exit of the room. 

“Thank you Kaydel.” 

I hear heels clink in the hallway as she leaves.

_ I can do this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! as always, any feedback is greatly appreciated! thank you for the kudos on chapter one! Have a great day :)


	3. The Interview

* * *

“Miss Niima.”

And there he is. Standing in front of me.  _ Kylo Ren.  _

I stand there for a moment, practically gawking at him until he clears his throat. I raise my head to meet his eyes. The same golden-brown eyes I had met 2 days ago at Mos Eisley. He is unbelievably tall. I have to crane my neck just to meet his eyes. He puts his hand out and I give it a pitiful shake.

He gestures towards the chair in front of his desk,

“Sit. Please”

He crosses in front of me to sit down at his desk. I meet his gaze again.

I try to keep a pleasant smile as he looks me up and down, then to my resume. 

Should I say something? I've never been so nervous in my life.

“Miss Niima. The girl I've heard so much about.”

_ The girl I've heard about so much.  _ His voice is low and smooth. __ The words echo inside my brain. I wish I could say the same about you, Kylo Ren. The man I had caught eyes with in the bar just two nights ago, an incredibly good looking one, dressed in a suit that could pay my rent for the next 2 months. He is like a dream. 

‘Let's get straight to the point, Miss Niima. My time is precious and I have twenty other applicants for this position. What is it about you that makes you think you deserve this job?”

“Ummm, I-”

“You're going to be able to need to speak for this job Miss Niima.”

“I have experience, I'm hardworking…”

“Anything else?”

“I'm young. I mean very young to be at this level in my career.”

“I see. I've read your resume, it's very impressive. You started your career at the Resistance, correct?”

“Yes. Leia Organa was the reason my whole career started.”

“That woman failed her company. She disappointed you, didn't she??”

It was your company who caused her to fail, asshole. 

“Leia did the best she could. We all worked hard but….something happened.”

He glares at me again, like he is trying to read me.

“What happened was she lost and she deserved it. But you tried your best, Didn't you Miss Niima?”   
  


“I did.”

“Trying your best won't work here Miss Niima. You're going to have to give it everything you've got. Can you do that?”

Of course I can do that. I proved myself 1,000 times to Leia so I can do it again for Kylo Ren, right? But this is a huge opportunity, id be stupid if I didnt take it. 

“Yes. I promise I won’t let you down Mr. Ren. I promise.”

_ Silence.  _

He stares at me for what feels like an eternity. I avert my eyes trying not to meet his gaze again.

Why isn't he talking? Why is he just looking at me? 

I could probably die from anxiety at this very moment. actually , dying might be better than meeting his gaze again, or passing out, or passing out then dying.

“Okay.”, he breathes out.

“Okay.”, I nod, meeting his gaze again. 

For once he is the one to move his eyes away from me, looking at the door.

“You will start monday, I'll have Kaydel set you up with everything you need.”

Right. This is my cue to go. I start heading towards the door. Should I shake his hand? No. 

I'll just go. 

I'm almost to the door when I feel him behind me. I turn around to meet his gaze and I stare at him for a few moments before...

“Miss Niima.”, he clears his throat, “You're bag.”

“Hmmm? sorry.”

My hand trembles a little as I go to grab the bag and our hands touch for the slightest moment.

I sling over my shoulder then turn back around to him.

“Thank You.” 

I feel my face flush as I gracelessly retreat out of the room. And as I walk out of the building I can't get the fascinating image of Mr. Kylo Ren out of my mind.

* * *

_ “Peanut! That's great news! I can't believe you got the job.” _

_ “Me neither. It was like a dream.” _

__ In more ways than one.

_ “We have to celebrate! Come over to my apartment tonight, I'll make dinner and you can tell me all about Mr. Kylo Ren.” _

_ “That sounds perfect Finn. Thank you.” _

_ “I'll see you soon peanut.” _

* * *

When I made it to Finn’s apartment, he was laughing in the kitchen with Poe. I could already smell the intoxicating invitation of a meal from the living room. 

I meet a smiling Poe’s eyes from across the room and smile back at him.   
  


“Peanut! Come here!” 

Finn practically tackles me with a hug and I squeeze him back tightly.

“It's only been a day Finn! Did you miss me that much?”

Poe comes out of the kitchen and meets me with a smile.

“He is just proud of you Miss First Order.” 

“Oh please, it's just a job.”

“C’mon the food is ready, you can tell us all about it over pasta and wine.”

“That sounds amazing.”

Finn had set the table with a vase of flowers and little candles, almost like it was set up for a date.

“So! Tell me about your new boss. Is he nice? Is he an asshole? Is he sexy?”

“He was interesting….but yes he is definitely good looking. Even better than in the bar.”

“Aaah yes. He was in the bar and bought us drinks.”,Poe affirms.

“During the interview….He said some things about Leia, saying how much better his company was than hers and then reminding me about how many more applicants he has for this job. But he wants me because he has “heard so much about me” it's all so confusing.”

_ And now i'm working for him. _

“Are you guys okay with me having this job?”

“Of course peanut!”, Finn assures, “Whatever you want to do, we will support you.”

“Yes, even if he is the reason for our old company's demise”, Poe adds. 

Finn stands up and grabs his wine glass, holding it up to the air like a king making a proclamation.

“Congratulations to our peanut on her new job. May she make lots of money and get with her sexy asshole boss.”

“I’ll drink to that!”

“very funny. Thanks Peanut.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally met Kylo (oooooh). What happens next? I honestly don't know, but thanks for reading anyways! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Have a Great Day :)


End file.
